1. Field
The present invention relates to a pouch including a bag, which has an internal space for accommodating contents and a first opening and is adapted to place the contents into the internal space through the first opening, and a fastener for opening and closing the first opening. The present invention also relates to a content sealing pouch.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-166847 (JP2009-166847) discloses an example of a pouch and a content sealing pouch.
The pouch in JP2009-166847 has a package (bag) having an opening and a zipper member (fastener) for opening and closing the opening. The content sealing pouch in JP2009-166847 has a pouch and food material (content).
The content sealing pouch is manufactured by the following manufacturing method. First, food material is introduced into an internal space through the opening of the pouch by using a nozzle. Next, the zipper member is closed by using a zipper closing device. Then, the opening of the package is sealed with a sealing device. This seals the internal space of the package with enclosed food material. That is, manufacturing of the content sealing pouch is completed.
In the above described manufacturing method, when the food material is introduced into the internal space of the package, the food material can adhere to the zipper member. Although the pouch in Patent Document 1 is taken as an example, any pouch having a bag and a fastener can have the same problem.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide a pouch and a content sealing pouch that are capable of suppressing adhesion of contents to a fastener.